


Oh Bondage, Up Yours

by neversaydie



Series: Kink Falls AM [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Positive, Trolling, discussing sex, jack is a lil shit, kink falls am, no fuckin' just talkin', sammy and jack's kinky adventures post void, sammy wanting the floor to swallow him up, sex positive ben, subby!sammy, trolling sammy as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "Jack-""Look at you, all marked up for me like a good boy," he nips Sammy's collarbone, confused when his boyfriend remains rigid against him."Jack," Sammy tries again - although, Jack notices, still doesn't try and physically push him away - eyes closed and a pained expression twisting across his face. "We've got company.""Hey, dude," Ben pipes up behind him, sounding at once deadpan and extremely amused.[in which Sammy and Jack's less than vanilla sex life becomes apparent, Ben is extremely sex positive while trolling, and Sammy is absolutely mortified.]





	Oh Bondage, Up Yours

**Author's Note:**

> start of a series focused on kink. I don't even write smut man wtf.

Jack stumbles out of the bedroom around two - in the midst of a jaw-cracking yawn - and grunts in Sammy's general direction before disappearing into the bathroom.

True love in motion.

Last night had been very productive. And by productive, Jack means he tied his boyfriend up and fingered him until he begged for mercy. They've come a long way from the days when Sammy was uptight about being Just Gay For Jack and didn't want to explore anything even remotely adjacent to being fucked, and it's been a pleasant surprise to find that he really has lost the majority of his remaining hang-ups since Jack returned.

They have to play a little differently now, for safety reasons. Gone are the days when Jack could handcuff Sammy to the headboard and leave him there until he felt like giving him attention, or blindfold and gag him until the sensory deprivation sent him down into that warm, pliable state they both enjoy so much. These days - due to Jack's risk of absence seizures - things have to be a little less spontaneous. Sammy has to be able to get himself out of whatever bondage he's in, and be able to see whether Jack is leaving him hanging on purpose or actually checked out.

Still, it doesn't make things any less satisfying - Jack even enjoys the fact there's more of a focus on Sammy making the effort to be good for him rather than having bonds to struggle against. They've both missed this part of their lives together, and getting it back feels like one more link in a chain of miracles.

When Jack emerges from the bathroom, the first thing he thinks of is coffee… and the second is of riling his boyfriend up again. It took a couple of months for his sex drive to pick up after he got back in the world, and he's fully making the most of it now it's back online.

So: first coffee, then fucking. He's got his priorities in order.

At least, until he catches sight of Sammy in the kitchen. Hair thrown up in its usual messy bun, his shoulders are relaxed under his favourite flannel (green is a good colour on him, as Jack told him back in college… right before a suspicious amount of green started to appear in his friend's wardrobe) and his eyes crinkle up at the corners when he looks over his shoulder to smile at Jack.

Who then notices the faint smudges of bruises on his wrists, fully on display where they're usually hidden by the hipster thread bracelets Sammy likes so much, and promptly loses all rational thought.

Before he knows what he's doing, Jack is across the kitchen and kissing Sammy hard, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them tight as he pins him to the sink. Sammy makes a surprised noise into his mouth, and Jack's not sure if it's from the sudden flash of pain or just because he wasn't expecting this.

"Jack-"

"Look at you, all marked up for me like a good boy," he nips Sammy's collarbone, confused when his boyfriend remains rigid against him.

" _Jack_ ," Sammy tries again - although, Jack notices, still doesn't try and physically push him away - eyes closed and a pained expression twisting across his face. "We've got company."

"Hey, dude," Ben pipes up behind him, sounding at once deadpan and extremely amused, and Jack closes his eyes for a second to swallow his mortification before releasing Sammy and turning to see their friend sitting at the kitchen table - failing to hide how entertaining he finds this whole thing, of course.

"Hey, man," Jack replies, doing his best to control his face and be nonchalant - as if he hasn't just tried to initiate kinky sex in front of his boyfriend's co-host - and takes an exaggerated step away from where Sammy is absolutely not trying to conceal a boner. "Babe, can you pour me a cup of coffee before I go jump off a cliff?"

Ben full on snickers. They will never live this down.

"Absolutely," Sammy clears his throat when his voice squeaks a little, and takes his sweet time turned away from them to grab one of the station-branded mugs out of the cabinet and pour Jack a cup… mainly because it gives him a chance to will his very inconvenient erection into shameful non-existence.

"Thanks. So… oh right, I can leave," Jack takes his coffee and shoots a finger gun Ben's way during his hasty retreat. Sammy fucking loves that dork, even if he gets to swerve this suddenly very awkward conversation.

"Uh…" Sammy scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, not looking Ben in the eye when he finally faces the inevitable. "Sorry. About that."

"Dude, it's okay. Sex is… Sex. Nothing to be ashamed of," Ben shrugs expansively, nearly knocking his cup over because he can't ever not talk with his hands. He's trying to strike a balance between being super happy that his repressed best friend is finally getting some… and tormenting Sammy about having witnessed it. "And… I mean, we've all got kinky sex lives, man. Last night, me and Em tried-"

"No, no no. Let's not," Sammy holds up a hand to stop him and covers his eyes with the other, trying to control the intensity of his blush and not picture the suspicious hitch in Ben's step today (and how smug he's been acting). He's at once mortified and _completely_ unsurprised. "I don't-"

"I'm just saying it's cool, Sammy. I'm not making fun of you, or anything," Ben still looks entirely too pleased with himself and Sammy just knows this conversation is going to come back to bite him in the ass somewhere along the line. "It's totally normal to discover some non-vanilla stuff, dude. Everyone's got kinks. I'm actually really glad you're getting some normal for a change."

"First of all, you said kink so much it's lost all meaning," Ben rolls his eyes because he said it a total of twice - that wasn't even a good lie. "Second of all, what makes you think I'm _discovering_ anything?"

There's a sly little smirk trying to break out across Sammy's lips when Ben looks up and - holy shit, he could not be less Dad Friend right now.

"Have… Have you been secretly kinky this whole time?!" Ben makes a show of staring off into the middle distance, faux traumatised. "I need to reassess everything. No wonder you always said you were tied up on the weekends."

Jack snorts a laugh far too loudly from where he's been unsubtly trying to eavesdrop on the conversation from just outside the kitchen door, and Sammy puts his head in his hands again. When will the world allow him to rest?

"Can we not talk about my sex life now?! Can we just move on?!"

"Sure thing," Ben takes a sip of coffee and manages to maintain his chill for approximately ten seconds. Which is a record. "We got some new mics delivered to the station yesterday."

"Really? I can't believe Merv finally-"

"Came with a bunch of zip ties in the box. If you wanted to, y'know, claim some for recreational purposes."

"Ben!"

"I'd be into that," Jack pipes up from a distance, which has Ben sniggering into his mug at the intense offence on Sammy's face, as he glares at the door his boyfriend is _failing_ to conceal himself behind.

"If you're gonna be part of this conversation can you just come back in here like a human being, maybe?" He shakes his head when Jack swaggers back in and plants himself at the table, leaning back in his chair with a very smug look on his face now the awkwardness has evaporated. He's getting back to his usual body type now, having put on weight and started playing sports again, and he wears the lithe muscle well… beneath the shit-eating grin, that is.

Sammy wants to slap him and kiss him at the same time. As usual.

"You're both the worst," he mutters, folding his arms over his chest and trying not to turn red again as Jack and Ben exchange a look.

"Game recognise game," Ben quips, deadpan, and they fistbump.

Sammy wants to _die_.

There's a pause, where nobody is quite sure how to proceed after the whole kink-revelations and sex-positive pep talk thing, until Jack turns to Ben with his eyebrows raised in question.

"So… What's this I hear about pegging?"

Sammy spits out his coffee and Ben bursts out laughing, and Jack takes a placid sip of his drink with a self-satisfied smile.

His life is weird. He likes it that way.


End file.
